Strangers in the night
by Val rod
Summary: Tal ves una cancion describa un maravilloso momento en tu vida


Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi

Stragers in the night

Una noche Anthony caminaba sin prestar mucha atención, debido a que su mente se debatía sobre qué hacer ya que unas horas por fin había recuperado todos sus recuerdos perdidos por el accidente que sufrió cuando cayó del caballo. Durante algunos meses estuvo en coma y ahora amos después su padre le confesaba que él se lo había llevado cuando la señora Elroy le dijo del accidente. A causa de esto el pensó que era otra persona y estuvo alejado de su familia, además todos los Andrew pensaban que él estaba muerto

sin embargo, para Anthony lo más importante era saber que había sido del gran amor de su vida, ya que para el Candy era todo y los 10 años que había pasado separado de ella eran demasiados, por lo que su primer intensión fue buscarla a ella, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podía encontrarla, era imposible que siguiera viviendo en Lakewood, además no sabía ni la dirección de sus primos o tía abuela y esa tarde había jurado no volver a hablarle a su padre y eso lo dejaba sin muchas alternativas

Durante algunas horas Anthony camino sin rumbo, pensando cuan sería la mejor opción para volver a encontrar a Candy y ya después a su familia, necesitaba saber que había sido de ella

Cuando por fin se estaba dando por vencido, Anthony decidió entrar a una cafetería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, al entrar solo vio unas pocas personas, aunque una en especial cautivo su mirada. Ella era una hermosa joven rubia que tenía el cabello completamente recogido, leía un libro, pero cuando vio al joven que entro en el lugar donde ella estaba no pudo evitar verlo a los ojos sorprendida por la mirada

Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
wondering in the night  
what were the chances we'd be sharing love  
before the night was through.

Extraños en la noche intercambiando miradas  
Preguntándonos en la noche  
Cuales eran las posibilidades de que estuviéramos  
Compartiendo el amor antes que la noche se acabara

Anthony no podía creer en la suerte la suerte que tenía, era ella su razón de vida. Sin embargo un recuerdo vino a su mente, dejándolo congelado, para ella, él estaba muerto, pero esos ojos eran exactamente como el los recordaba

Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
something in you smile was so exciting,  
something in my heart,  
Told me I must have you.

Algo en tus ojos era tan atrayente  
Algo en tu sonrisa era tan excitante  
Algo en mi corazón  
Me dijo que debía tenerte

Durante unos segundos Anthony se quedó en la puerta de la cafetería pensando cual sería su mejor movimiento, necesitaba acercarse a ella y no sabía cómo, así que pensó que lo más lógico es que fueran dos extraños en la noche que se acaban de conocer. Ya que esta sería la forma más sencilla de acercarse, además se veía que él no le resultaba indiferente, aunque antes de acercarse repaso su plan

Strangers in the night,  
Two lonely people  
we were strangers in the nigh

Extraños en la noche  
Dos personas solas  
Éramos extraños en la noche

Cuando por fin se armó de valor con un sonrisa tímida y completamente nervioso Anthony se acercó donde ella estaba

Hola, mucho gusto- dijo Anthony sentándose a lado de ella, quien simulaba leer

Hola, un placer- respondió ella estrechando la mano de él dedicándole la más tierna y conmovida de las sonrisas

10 años después

Anthony y Candy se encontraban cenando en el jardín a la luz de las velas, debido a que ese día era su aniversario

Amor, recuerdas cuando nos reencontramos- dijo Candy emocionada

Claro, fue el día más feliz de mi vida- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de ella

Recuerdas que te hiciste pasar por un extraño- dijo Candy quien recodaba esa día como su hubiera sido ayer

Fue la mejor forma que encontré para acércame a ti, además tu pensabas que estaba muerto- dijo Anthony quien aún sentía cierto coraje por esa mentira que lo había separado de las personas que quería

Pero, yo te reconocí inmediatamente, jamás me convencí de tu muerte, tu siempre estuviste muy presente en mi- dijo Candy quien quería borrar ese recuerdo amargo de la memoria de el

Gracias, aún recuerdo que ese día que ese día estábamos a un hola de distancia- dijo Anthony besando la mano de ella

When we said our first hello.  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away,  
A warm embracing dance away

Cuando dijimos nuestro primer hola  
No sabíamos que  
El amor estaba a una mirada de distancia  
Y a un baile apretado y cálido de distancia

Y ahora somos una familia feliz, con nuestros dos pequeños Matthew y Phoe, además tu recuperaste a Archi y ganaste el cariño de Albert- dijo Candy quien se sentía satisfecha con su vida

Tienes razón amor, no puedo pedir más soy inmensamente feliz- dijo Anthony quien estaba agradecido de todo lo que ahora tenia

Y mañana hay mucho que festejar aun- dijo Candy quien ya tenía todo preparado

¿Qué? – dijo Anthony fingiendo no saber

El cumpleaños de un hombre maravilloso que reencontré hace algunos años, cuando yo me encontraba completamente deprimida porque la persona que supuestamente amaba se había casado con otra y mi único refugio fue leer en ese café - dijo Candy

Que afortunado fue ese hombre extraño que entro a perturbar tu lectura- dijo Anthony continuando el relato de ella

Que afortunada fui al reconocer al extraño como el amor de mi vida, quien me ha dado los mejores años y una increíble familia- dijo Candy levantándose, para sentarse en la piernas de su esposo y robarle un beso, así como muchos años atrás

Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night.

Y desde la noche que hemos estado juntos  
Enamorados a primera vista, enamorados pos siempre  
Resulto tan bien  
Para unos extraños de la noche

FIN

Hola chicas sinceramente me tibe que dar un tiempo para escribir, pero el año pasado no festeje el cumpleaños del rubio que inspira todas estas historias y esta vez quise que no pasara desapercibido

Espero les guste y como siempre me gustaría saber que piensan

La canción es Strangers in the night by Frank Sinatra

Espero sus reviwes


End file.
